The Birth of a Necromancer
by skyliyi
Summary: What happens if Harry Potter fell into the Veil in OOTP? Read to find out more! Super!Harry fanfic
1. The Fall of a Boy

Chapter 1 - The fall of a boy, the rise of a Necromancer.

_**Harry Potter does not belong to me in anyway. It is all owned by J.K Rowling so please do not come knocking on my doorstep. I suggest you finish watching the events of OOTP before reading this particular piece of work or you would be extremely lost. **_

It was chaos in the Department of Mysteries. Spells rebounded off the shelfs that held long forgotten Prophecies yet to be fulfilled. The crashing of glass could be heard everywhere, a cascade of glass pieces twinkling as it fell to the floor, and in the process, reflecting the desperate face of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

"Potter boy is here to witness the death of this dog! Hurray!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed madly, spit flying everywhere from her mouth as she launched a Reducto at Sirius Black, causing him to lose balance as he tried to side-stepped.

Harry Potter knew that Sirius was doomed the minute he tripped as what was behind him was a never-ending pit. Many wizards called it the Veil, supposedly the birth place of the horrible Dementors. Anyone near the Veil could fear a strong aura of dark energy and a sense of foreboding. All explanations and experiments regarding the Veil had failed miserably, the only thing they had managed to decrypt was the Runes by the side of the Veil. It read "Sacrifice, Prophecies and the Ultimate Power".

Many had tried sacrificing their own blood and kin to obtain the so-called ultimate power, but all had failed and died for their thirst of power. After the fifth incident, the Ministry had sealed it up as they feared that if this power was somehow obtained into evil hands, it would spell the end for both the Wizarding and Muggle world.

"NO!" Harry Potter shouted desperately as he refused to let his last link to his family die like that. _It just can't end like this!___Harry thought to himself. In a last ditch attempt to save his godfather, Harry summoned up all his emotions into one move. To swap his position with Sirius. Harry thought of the unfairness of not having to meet his parent's, the cruelty of the Ministry, his beatings from the Dursleys. A black mass of negative energy he had not thought possible in him swirled around Harry Potter's magical core, and what happened next was an incident that no one would ever forget.

Harry potter had switched places with Sirius, and fell backwards into the dark Veil. The last thought before being consumed by the darkness was that Sirius was going to live and he had sacrificed himself for him. Oddly, Harry had no fear of dying as he felt himself disintegrate into nothingness. If anything, Harry was grateful. He finally had a form of release, all his worries and pains were finally gone. He could rest in peace...

The Veil spewed out dark energies and gave a tremendous _BOOM_ before settling down like nothing had ever happened. The Boy-Who-Lived became the Boy-Who-Died. Everyone had stopped and looked in incredulity as it happened, although some for different reasons. The members of the Order looked on in horror and disbelief as the implications of the happening set in. Harry Potter, their loyal friend, companion, had died at the young age of 15. Dumbledore face was also in a picture of horror, although for an entirely different reason. Working furiously with his brain, Dumbledore realized that the Wizarding world was doomed and all his careful manipulation of Harry was gone. He alone in this room knew the prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

He also knew that any hope of defeating Voldemort was for naught, as it died with Harry. Ironically, the Veil had given the ultimate power to the Death Eaters. By killing Harry, the Dark Lord and his forces could now move without fear of Harry's troublesome meddling. It was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord Voldemort fulfilled his goal of eradicating the Muggles and controlling the whole of the Wizarding world.

The Death Eaters were ecstatic, the troublesome boy had finally died! Bellatrix Lestrange gave off her parting shot as she and all the other Death Eaters apparated away to give the good news to the Dark Lord. "Aww, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, thank you for killing of harry for us! I'll be sure to give you a present in the upcoming future!" She taunted Sirius while waving her wand madly in the way, looking in malicious glee as she watched Sirius begin breaking down and blaming himself for his godson's death, the twelve years of imprisonment in Azkaban had not helped in the least.

"Is the possible? Is Harry really dead?" Neville, managing to sound both fearful and uncertain.

"Yes, the Harry we know is now died. Killed by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange." Dumbledore replied sadly, sighing and shaking his head at the same time.

With that, Neville moaned under his breath, collapsed on the floor and began muttering "Its not possible... Its not possible..."

Everyone stood still and not a single word was uttered as they paid tribute to possibly the bravest and greatest under aged wizard. Hermione and Ron looking especially forlorn as they could not comprehend never meeting Harry ever again. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their customary twinkle and even Luna lost her dreamy look. Sirius however, was affected the most. He could not help but crying, tears spilling down his face and splashing onto the floor, heavily burdened with the guilt of not being able to save Harry, his only godson.

Needless to say, this day was a devastating blow to the Wizarding world as they had lost their only weapon against Voldemort. Harry's death made the headlines quickly, affecting all wizards one way or another. Every light-sided wizard mourned his death and a waste of the great potential that could have been. Every Death Eater celebrated and even You-Know-Who was rumored to be celebrating by massacring a village full of Muggles. Even Fudge was at a loss, as he was now forced to admit You-Know-Who was back and his reputation went downhill from there.

Unknown to everyone, Harry would forever be the Boy-Who-Lived even after his 'supposed' death.

_**Read and Review Please! Criticism is accepted, flames are not.**_


	2. Thinking

Chapter 2 - Thinking...

_**Again this does not belong to me in anyway. All of them are JK Rowling's characters. The ideas are my own however. This will be a non-slash story.**_

_THE BOY WHO LIVED... DEAD?_

_Reports from the Ministry confirm that Harry Potter, the famous individual with a lightning-shaped scar, otherwise known as the Boy-Who-Lived has been incinerated to ash from the Backlash by attempting a dangerous Dark Spell._

"_It was lucky that Potter failed in his attempt in casting this spell. Who know's what kind of damage would have been done if he had succeeded? It was for the better that Potter died. We definitely do not need another You-know-who in our ranks. We all know that he was an attention-seeking brat but to go this far? It is indeed despicable. -Minister Fudge_

_Maybe it is indeed for the better, as Minister Fudge has said, we definitely do not need another Dark Lord in the Wizarding World. As for why the Golden Boy would do this, sources tell me that after hearing a Prophecy involving himself, he could not handle the truth and went on a psychotic rage, succumbed to the darker side and unleashed Dark Spells of all sorts._

_Today is indeed a terrible day, many Aurors have lost their lives while a boy lost his life due to his lust for the Dark art. That raises the question, if our infallible Harry Potter used the Dark Arts for greater power how many more young teenagers seeking the easy way out would join Voldemort for greater power?_

_From Daily Prophet _

_-Rita Skeeter_

Dumbledore sighed as he reread the Daily Prophet. It seemed the Ministry's lies knew no bounds. The chances of the Daily Prophet actually printing something truthful and accurate was as good as Voldemort consummating with a muggle, which was nil. He removed his half-moon glasses and wiped it carefully with his robes and in the process, reflecting on his choices about Harry.

It seemed only yesterday that Harry was joyfully stuffing his mouth full of chicken from the Hogwarts feast, but that wasn't possible as Harry was dead. Harry was dead. Dumbledore had hoped that yesterday's event was only a nightmare and once he finished eating his lemon drops in the morning, he would once again stare into the curious eyes of a certain green-eyed individual. But that was for naught, as Harry would be forever lost to the world. It was surreal to think that Harry would be dead before the universe ended.

Throughout the years, Harry had been invincible. He had defeated Voldemort as a baby and, also during the first year, killed the Basilisk in the second, summoned a fully corporal patronus the following year. His achievements was legendary and well known. Dumbledore supposed that was the reason he never trained Harry. Thinking carefully about it, Dumbledore knew he made the worst decisions regarding Harry. He had kept Harry in the dark for too long, always thinking about the greater good and not about the the individual itself. In retrospect, Dumbledore was surprised that Harry managed to accomplish this much, even after the Dursley's maltreatment of him, the Ministry's bias- ness against him and finally his parent's death.

From that day onward, Dumbledore swore he would do a better job. He still act for the greater good, but not neglect the individuals need.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Gryffindor's Common Room<strong>

"Hermione get yourself together!" Ron said as he placed both hands on both sides of her shoulders and shook her firmly but not roughly.

"I can't Ron! We let Harry down and he got killed!" Hermione cried out and began rocking herself in a fetal position.

"Look! What could you have done even if you were there? You could hardly battle Bellatrix off could you?"

"I.. I.."

"You nothing. Look Harry is gone and nothing will ever bring him back. Harry wouldn't want you to moan about his death, he would want you to congratulate him on going for the next adventure! Did you see his smile right before he died? He was happy Hermione, as much as it disturbs me, he was happy and that's all we need." Ron concluded his speech with a sad smile all the while looking into Hermione's eye.

"Your right... He would want us not to worry about him. We know that much about him, but its hard Ron, its hard." Hermione whispered.

"I know... It is for me too. We were supposed to be inseparable, a constant in each other's life. All we can do is honor his memory by staying together forever." Ron said as he shut his eye to prevent tears from leaking out.

"Wow Ron, that was actually quite a surprisingly intelligent speech coming from you."

"What, you think I was only good for eating chicken?" Ron said incredulous and putting up a mock angry face, causing Hermione to giggle uncontrollably before she began to tear up again.

"Shh... Its okay." Ron put an arm around her and allowed Hermione to rest against his head.

"We will always remember him..."

"We will always remember him..." Ron echoed her words, feeling distant and aloof.

As Hermione fell asleep, Ron thought about the recent events. Harry was always there for them. They had many great memorable adventures together and even now he could scarcely believe that Harry was gone. It was a cruel trick played by fate indeed, Harry had survived all kinds of horror, only to die at the end.

It was then Ron swore he would never be jealous of Harry again, it was the least he owed him. Following the thought, Ron's eyes begun to grew heavy and he himself begun to drift into endless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Grimmauld Place<strong>

"How dare you enter this place! How dare you show your filthy face! HOW DARE YOU!" The woman in the portriat screeched.

"SHUT UP! Silencio!" Sirius shouted furiously as he cast the hex. He then promptly collapsed on the sofa, losing all his will even to stand. The mirror in front of him reflecting his haggard face and disheveled clothes. Sirius was feeling extremely exhausted both physical and mentally. He bemoaned the fact that he wasn't there for Harry with his parents dead. He shouldn't have ran after Peter Pettigrew like he did. He should have fulfilled Jame's promise and took care of Harry, not leave him as an orphan! If he had a coin for everytime he thought about going back into the past and changing his actions, he would have been a billionaire.

Sirius knew he was the worst godfather in existence. Harry had saved him while Sirius barely did anything for Harry! It wasn't worth it. If Sirius had been thinking logically, he would know that Harry would want him to live happily and not waste his life but right now he was anything but logical. Emotions distraught, full of both grief and self-loathing, Sirius fell asleep amid the pelting of the rain and the occasional flash of lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

In a certain place, a certain green-eyed individual woke up with a pounding headache...

* * *

><p><strong>And the story ends here. If some of you are confused how Harry is going to get his super powers, have no fear. I know where my story is going and have everything planned out. As my major exams are coming in the next 3 weeks, I do not have much time to continue my story but rest assured. I will update daily after my exams. Sorry for the short chapter, I will make it longer once I have the time. Again, thanks for reading and it would help me a lot if you could review too! <strong>


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3 - Explanations

_**Again, this story does not belong to me in anyone. However, the idea is mine. This would probably be the last one I upload until after my major exams so enjoy!**_

Harry awoke to a vicious pounding in his heads. "By mighty Merlin's beard!" Harry cursed as he clenched his head with both hands, trying to lessen the pain. It worked somewhat, after two minutes, Harry was able to get up shakily and observe his surroundings. The sight that greeted him shook him to the core.

It was completely pitch black, the only sources of light were the black crystals, which gave off a blue-neon hue and were located on both sides of shelves. It looked exactly the same as in the Hall Of Prophecies. He was standing in a hallway of strange-looking orbs. Further ahead, he could make out the shape of a circular door. The whole place reeked of death and pain, similar to the aura the Veil gave off. It took Harry a few minutes before he could calm his fragile nerves and gather his wits.

However, that wasn't the strangest thing that was happening. The strangest thing was that Harry was alive. Harry pinched himself continuously, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. When the pain got too intense, Harry gave a yelp and stopped. "What a bitch! I can't even fucking die properly!" Harry yelled. But the important question that was on Harry's mind was "How? How was it even possible?" Harry clearly remembered himself being incinerated after falling into the Veil to save... to save... Yes! It was to save Sirius. This knowledge brought him great comfort and satisfaction. Alas in his death, he had done something correctly.

The question itself could be answered but only if Harry was willing. He steeled himself and began walking towards the door. After-all, he had faced Voldemort and even died, how bad could it be? As he quickened his pace, his previous confidence began to return. He halted to a stop as he inspected the door again. Those three strange words that were inscribed on the Veil were also inscribed on the door.

It read "Sacrifice, Prophecies and the Ultimate Power." "Well, here goes nothing" Harry thought to himself as he turned the door knob. A creaking sound could be heard as the door open, signifying its years of un-use. Harry swore of he saw the two-faced snake bastard behind this door, he was going to go berserk. This was already too weird.

The door opened fully and he saw an old man sitting cross legged while meditating in an arena-shaped room. But he wasn't any other old man, he had the air of a fully-trained warrior. He looked awfully alike to Merlin also, but that couldn't be true, Merlin was a fictional character or was he? As he was contemplating this recent change of events, the old man looked up and he stared into Harry's eye. They stared... and stared... and stared...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" They both exclaimed at exactly the same time, while the old man backed away from Harry.

"What the fuck are you? And how the fuck did you get in here! Didn't the door knob turn you into ashes? Wait... that means..." With that, the strange old man stared into space.

"HOLY SHIT! You are Merlin, the Father of Magic!" Harry shouted in glee as he realized this old man could help turn the tide of the war.

The whole arena began to vibrate as the old man was shaking furiously, his whole frame trembling as he unleashed his anger into the surroundings. The sight was amazing too behold. Harry could only gape openly at the sight of the destructive magic being unleashed. He and Merlin obviously had some problems, if Merlin even existed.

After the old man had calmed down enough, he turned to Harry with his eyes flashing dangerously and said in a vicious tone "Do not ever speak that name to me ever again, if you do I will promise you a tortures death even if you are THE ONE I'm supposed to teach." Well... that certainly proved that Merlin existed. One more strange fact in an extremely strange world.

"Supposed to teach? What do you mean? And whats the deal with the door knob?" Harry asked curiously, not afraid in the slightest. He knew that this old man wouldn't harm him as if he wanted, he could have done so earlier.

The old man sighed and ran his fingers through his long white beard. "You really have no idea do you? Well, lets start with the introductions.I am Eridanus, Merlin's twin brother," spitting out the name as if it was the vilest thing of Earth.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry answered back.

"Sit down and I'll explain what's happening." Eridanus said and conjured two chairs for both of them to sit on. As they sat facing each other, Eridanus asked Harry of his personal life.

And so Harry told him, he told him about the Voldemort, his parent's death, his lightning-shaped scar. He told him about his years in Hogwarts, how he killed Voldemort with his bare hands in the first, slain the Basilisk in the second, repelled dementors in the third. He also told him about Sirius, how he was innocent but was still convicted into prison by the useless Ministry. It could have been Harry's imagination, but he swore he saw sympathy in Eridanus's eyes as he recounted his story about Sirius. Filling it away for later use, Harry told him about the false visions that Voldemort had sent him to lure him. Lastly, Harry told him about how he had fallen into the Veil and promptly appeared here. Harry felt an odd sense of peace as he finished telling his tale. Despite being scary, this old man gave him a sense of security, much like Remus and Sirius had.

"Interesting... Very interesting indeed. You said you felt a mass of negative energy and channeled it?" Eridanus asked.

"Yea and then I switched places with Sirius and died and appeared here" Harry said.

"Okay. You indeed have the potential. Now let me explain how you got here. A prophecy regarding you was made in my time a hundred thousand years ago." Eridanus explained

"A prophecy?" Harry said inquisitively

"Yes a prophecy you brat. Listen to it "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"" Eridanus responded.

Harry bristled at the term "So what's it gotta do with me being here?"

"Seriously how much brains do you have? Your here because you need to learn the power the Dark Lord knows not and I'm here to teach it to you. Though this Dark Lord seems pretty pathetic" Eridanus said roughly.

Harry guffawed at that. "So whats this power that Voldewart's doesn't have?"

"Necromancy" came the reply.

What followed was shocked silence as Harry realized that this old man was necromancer. A necromancer! The vilest of all dark arts practitioner!

"NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD LEARN NECROMANCY!" Harry roared. He would not defile his parent's memory by becoming an evil deranged murderer like Voldemort.

"Shut up..." The tone that Eridanus used was enough to bring Harry to shock.

"And why would I learn Necromancy, the vilest of dark arts?" Harry asked icily, with no emotions whatsoever.

"Are you a parseltongue?" Eridanus asked.

"I...I...How does that have anything in common to practicing Necromancy?"

"Stop blabbering and answer the stupid question." Eridanus said gruffly.

"Yes"

"And does that make you evil?" Eridanus asked again.

"Of course not! Its just an ability" Harry said vehemently.

"Exactly. Its just an ability. Necromancy is an ability to communicate with dead souls trapped in hell. You can use this ability for both good and evil. Unfortunately, those weak willed fools let the power go to their head and began questing for World Domination. As if they would succeed, all they succeeded was making wizards hate and fear Necromancers" Eridanus snorted as he finished his lecture.

"But...But...Why me?" Harry stuttered.

"Its because you have managed to pass all conditions that my brother, Merlin, put on for my prison. You see, when I realized that I had the ability to be a Necromancer, I swore that I would use this power for good and not evil. However when Merlin discovered I was practicing Necromancy, he automatically assumed I went dark and imprisoned me. Mystery murders of that time did not help as it was used as evidence to prove I was going dark. Since then, I have been here and cursing the day my brother was born. The conditions of the prison was that 1) A person sacrificed himself for another. 2) That same person had to be in a prophecy and lastly he's name had to be Harry. Anyone else who touched the door knob would be turned to ashes instantly." Eridanus said as he explained his tale, disgust and hatred for his brother evident on his face.

"I see...So your saying I could use Necromancy to help my friends, destroy Voldemort and live happily ever after?" Harry said dryly.

"Accurately summarized." With that, the old man gave a hearty chuckle.

"Sounds like a fair deal to me." Harry said deadpanned.

"So do you accept to be my student? I warn you though, they will be no turning back once you have started the path to Necromancy. The road will be tough and dangerous however the reward in the end would be more power you can ever possibly imagine." Eridanus said ominously.

"I accept and graciously I might add" With the words said, both wizards magical core's began to glow a fiery black, a black that looked like fires from hell, for a few seconds before it returned to normal.

"It is done Harry, you are now officially my student." Eridanus said.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like your training one bit." Harry laughed.

"Trust me, you won't" Eridanus chuckled.

"Tomorrow, I will explain all about Necromancy, what it means to be a Necromancer and what kind of powers are available to you. After all, I had a many thousand years to practice being a Necromancer. For now you must rest, the rite would have exhausted you. Think of anything you want and it will appear, it works the same way as the Room of Requirement you told me about. I will be at the other end, call me if you need anything." With that, Eridanus walked off towards

"Wait! But does that mean I return back to my world after finishing my training?" Harry shouted towards Eridanus's turning back.

Eridanus craned his head and said "This dimension is different from yours. As you arrived here a day after you died, when you return, you will return to that day. Even if you had spent a millennium here, a day would not have passed in your dimension."

"Thanks for all the help, old man." Harry shouted so that he could be heard as Eridanus was already walking away.

"No problem...brat." Harry could visualize the smirk on his face as he said that.

As Harry lay on his bed, he thought about his future and what he was going to achieve once he became a fully fledged necromancer. He swore that whatever happened, he would never turn evil and use his powers for gain and would instead concentrate all his efforts on bringing Voldemort down, once and for all.

With that thought, Harry's eyelid began to droop down and promptly fell into a slumber.

_**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. It would please me to no end if you could read and review my chapter. As I said before, my exams are coming along and this would probably me my last chapter until after the next month. In case some of you were wondering, when Harry return back to his world won't he be invincible and therefore make the plot dull and boring? Well I have a few aces up my sleeve for Voldemort so don't worry. I've got everything planned out. Till next time folks!**_


End file.
